


Bet You've Never Seen Anything Like This Before

by ScripturientJ



Category: gooby (movie)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Willy Coneybeare's life had gone downhill since 2008; since Gooby had come into his life and left him without so much as a word since, not a simple burp or otherwise disgusting remark in Willy's direction.-----Aged Up!Willy x Gooby Reunion Hurt/Comfort with copious amounts of porn. Don't like don't read.
Relationships: Gooby/Willy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bet You've Never Seen Anything Like This Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts), [americangothic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/gifts).



Willy Coneybeare's life had gone downhill since 2008; since Gooby had come into his life and left him without so much as a word since, not a simple burp or otherwise disgusting remark in Willy's direction. Willy was 23 now, and more alone than ever. Sure, Gooby had shown him how to make friends; Gooby had remedied the boy's relationship with his family and given him long lasting tramua, shown him the fears of the world and made him savor his life. But... Gooby had not given Willy the most important lesson of all. 

Gooby had taught Willy how to make friends, but, the fuzzy orange monster had never taught Willy how to make love. 

Willy found himself unable to please; unable to give his partners, male and female alike the pleasure that they sought from him. It was a dog eat dog world in the suburban parts of Canada, and Willy was just about being thrown to the wolves. 

Not only were Willy's sexual partners frustrated by the time they left him in their wake, but he found himself caught in the tide of his failures as well. Willy had gone so far as to begin to call his balls Dickenson and Hamlet on behalf of how blue they always seemed to be. 

Willy was desperate for a friend; he was desperate for someone to help him, and as he laid in his bed alone, clutching that wooden cross to his chest, he found himself crying out. 

"Please, help me! Somebody, save me from this condemnation!" Cried the boy, despite knowing there was no God known to answer his cry. The Lord had abandoned Willy long ago. 

He was reminded of that night, 12 years ago; the night that he brought Gooby to his company, a protector from the Hoonies. What he wouldn't do for that fuzzy orange monsters embrace now... 

Days passed, but they felt like months; they dragged on as no other time did, endless and unwithstandable. It was on the fourth night, as Willy undressed for bed, he saw movement outside of his window. 

He froze, eyes turning towards the curtains where they were ruffled, the hint of a paw leaving Willy's vision. His stomach lurched. 

"Gooby...?" He spoke faintly, turning towards the window. It couldn't be. Gooby hadn't returned his cries for help before; Gooby had abandoned Willy in the name of other children; stranded him. His heart thudded in his chest, and his brow furrowed slightly. 

"Gooby is that... really you?" Willy spoke on a hopeless breath, whirling on his heel as he heard pawsteps behind him, gazing up at the looming form that had settled in the shadows behind him. 

The monster's looming jaws stretched open in a grin, and he spoke, "It's Gooby, baby!" 

Willy couldn't help the tears that rose in his eyes, and he burst forward, burying his face in the smelly, knotted fur of the fuzzy orange monster. 

"GOOBY!" He cried in glee, curling his fingers through the fur, "Oh, Gooby, I..." Willy's voice trailed off, and he sobbed as a pawed hand pressed through his hair, Gooby's form shaking with a hearty laugh. 

"I heard your call for help, Willy. Don't tell me you really thought your good pal Gooby would ever abandon you." 

That was how it began; how these nights began, as Willy spilled admission after admission to Gooby, as Gooby told Willy his apologies for his neglect, for leaving his childhood friend so high and dry. 

It had been a week since that night; since the two had reunited; since the two had found one another again, and found each others sweet company once more. 

Tonight, Gooby had decided that it was time for a new lesson in love; tonight they would fuck. Willy was no stranger to being fingered, God only knew he wasn't, but it was different to have the monster's bulky claws pressed into him so pleasantly, padded paws pressing into every spot he knew was right. It was perfect. With every brush over his prostate, Willy was left coughing and gasping, begging for air as he moaned and arched his hips up. This only urged Gooby on. 

Gooby was a thoughtful lover; genuine, caring. He was unbothered by the lubricant that sullied his already smelly fur as he pressed in his claw deeper, grinning cockily at the way Willy squirmed and moaned out, his cock red and hard against his stomach. 

Willy no longer had to worry about cumming; he no longer had to worry about the aches of sleeping alone with Gooby. The giant furry monster would make sure of that. 

Gooby couldn't get enough of it, and his own cock laid unsheathed, heavy against the matted fur of his stomach and bobbing with each breath as he eased a second claw into Willy's willing entrance. The stretch burned in all of the right ways, and Willy clenched around the intrusion, sobbing out a plea. 

"Goob..." He whined, arching his hips up for the beast as it smirked down at him, "You're so good for me, Willy. Always such a good boy for me." 

It was with a series of lewd and slick noises that Gooby worked open Willy's hole, making sure he was nice and open for his stinking cock. Willy was begging for it, now, clenching down on Gooby's fingers and pleading for his dick. 

And, Gooby (luckily enough) was happy to comply. 

"Bet you've never seen anything like this before," Spoke Gooby with a smug grin as he slipped his fingers out of Willy, giving his glistening and red cock a few quick strokes before bending over the man. They were not to make love tonight — no, Gooby planned to breed Willy, and show him what a real lover was like. It was only right. 

Maybe it was that Gooby's rut was just around the corner; or, perhaps it was just the deep love he carried for Willy that made him take the man hard and fast, sheathing his cock quickly in one movement that left Willy scrambling for a hold on *anything*, anything to hold onto as Gooby set a punishing pace. 

"Gooby! A–Ah, Gooby!" He sobbed, spine arcing up as he was fucked mercilessly by the fuzzy orange monster, fingertips sinking into the densely knotted fur of Gooby's shoulders. 

"Ohh, yeah..." Gooby groaned lowly, his hands on Willy's hips, pulling him into his thrusts as he already leaked copious amounts of cum into the boy's willing hole. Their sex was fast and wet; Willy always left leaking large globs of Gooby's cum for hours to come. For every orgasm that came though Gooby he seemed on the brink of another. The monster was never satisfied, however; and tonight he carried a big surprise for Willy. 

"We're strong together, Willy. If I'm strong, then you're strong." Gooby groaned, before biting into Willy's supple flesh, sinking his fangs into the exposed and expansive skin of his throat, holding onto it as he brutally fucked the young man.

Willy's only response was a cry, and he clenched down around Gooby as the monster came within him, his monstrous cum thick and remaining deep within him as the beast grew no less hard. 

They would continue like this, the bedframe slamming into the wall with an echoing repetition that Willy would never shake from his memory. His eyes shot open, however, as something caught at his rim, gasping out as Gooby' cock seemed to be expanding within him. The monster snickered against his skin, and only forced his hips forward harder, as if to assure it would pop in each time, even as it grew larger. 

"Gooby — G-Goob, what..." His voice shook, and Gooby let out a throaty, growling laugh, "I'm gonna knot you, Willy. You're going to take my knot, and you're going to *love* it, you little whore." 

Willy could have cum from those words alone, his own balls tightening and rising to his body as Gooby didn't relent until he could no longer move his hips, grinding his thick length deep in the man. 

"Cum for me, Willy. You know you want to — can you come on Gooby's cock, you naughty little cucumber?" That did him in — Willy shot his cum in thick ropes across his stomach, sobbing out a cry as he bucked up, Gooby's knot pulling at his rim as the monster simultaneously filled him with more cum than he thought possible. 

Gooby murmured something against Willy's skin, something as hot and disgusting as his breath, though the man couldn't hear him over the ringing in his ears. Slowly Gooby settled them, rolling them over so that Willy could rest atop of his plush form until his knot would pop free from the man's plump ass. 

"You did so well, Willy." He praised, softly, breathing hard as he stroked down the man's trembling back, "My special little boy. You had it in you all along — you just didn't know it." 

A moment of silence passed, their breathing the only sound in the creaky home that Willy called his own, and it was only as he began to doze that Willy spoke. 

"I love you, Gooby."

"I love you, too, Willy. And I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke I swear to fucking God


End file.
